A Lady to Danville
It was a cold but sunny morning. Tippi woke up and yawned. "Good morning!" she said and jumped out of her bed. It was very chilly, but her white dress warmed her. She walked out of the blue house and sighed happily. "Timpani, is that you?" Tippi turned around and answered "Yes, ma!" "Close the door, honey, it's so cold outside!" "I'm just going out, okay?" "Okay, but be careful, Timpani!" Tippi stepped outside and closed the door. She went to the ice-blue lake and drank some water. Suddenly, something caught her eye. "Ahh, this is life!" she thought for herself as she sat down by the lake. Suddenly, she heard steps. "Oh, you scared me, ma!" Tippi said. "Now, now, Timpani. I'm going out to get some food, so stay inside, alright, dear?" her mother said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, darling!" "Bye, ma! Be back soon!" Tippi ran in to the house and in to her room. "Ma is gonna be so happy when I'll give her my present!" Tippi thought. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a shirt. She had made it for her mother, and she wanted to give it to her when she came back. But she never did. Chapter 1 "Hi Phineas! Guess what!" Isabella said exited. "What, what, what?" Phineas asked. "I said guess!" Isabella said and gave Phineas a smile. "There's a new Stumbleberry Finkbat '''movie!" Phineas guessed. "Nope!" "You know what we're going to do today!" Phineas guessed again. "Nuh-uh!" "Hmm... You know what patch you wanna earn today!" "Phineas, you sure have a good imagination when it comes to build stuff, but with guesses..." "Come on, Izzy! What did you want do say?" Phineas asked. "Oh, right! There's a '''new girl moving next doors to me!" Isabella said. "Wow, how old is she?" Phineas asked. "She's 12.. wait, why are you so intrested in her?" Isabella asked angrily. "What...? I... I just asked! I thought she could help with our projects!" Phineas explained. "Oh..." Isabella said. "Phew!" "So, when's she gonna come? Next week? Next month?" "Phineas, once again, your imagination with buildy-stuff is great, but with gue..." "Izzy, when, when, when?" "Today!" Isabella said and laughed to Phineas' surpriced face. "TODAY?" Phineas asked chocked. "Uh-uh!" "Woah, that was fast! Where does she come from?" Phineas asked. "I dunno... It looks like nobody knows..." Isabella said but suddenly they heard a voice. "Hello." "Huh?" both Phineas and Isabella said and turned around. And then they saw it; a girl with a white dress was standing in front of them. "I just moved in here. I'm Timpani, but you can call me Tippi." she said. "Oh, hi! I'm Phineas Flynn, and you can call me... Phineas!" Phineas said and greeted her. "Hiya, I'm Isabella! Nice to meet ya!" Isabella said. "Nice to meet you too, Isabella. I am really sorry, but I gotta go." Tippi said and left. "...woah. She looked so cold and sad..." Isabella said when Tippi leaved. "You think something happened to her?" Phineas asked and gave Isabella a worried look. "It looks like so..." Isabella said. "Or maybe it's just the wat she is." "Yeah, maybe." TBC Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes